Seishin Gekido
by KaitouKimara
Summary: Based off the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, own by 20th Century Fox. She's a mutant, immortal and almost impossible to kill. She leaves a CIA team, but when she finds happiness once again, her brother has unfinished business with her. T for violence.
1. Prologue

**This is it. The big one. I have gone over the edge on this one. After watching X-Men Origins for the first time, which was amazingly cliche yet the action scenes were amazingly cool :D!**

**...I saw Mion Sonozaki with adamantium claws and kicking ass all over the place, an evil-looking Lelouch, and a demonic Suzaku with awesome swords.****...It then came to me. **

**But, here's the prologue. I actually am searching for a Beta tester now. I, haha, it may be a little embarrasing to have someone look over my work but still, I need help to make sure. I have tendencies to repeat words too much, and I may spell things wrong, I dunno. Message me if you're interested. ^^**

**So you can tell, this is literally the story of the latest X-Men movie. Anime characters from Higurashi, Umineko and Code Geass will all be together playing the characters in the movie and such, the cast list (if you're confused) is as follows:**

_Mion Sonozaki as James "Logan" Howlett, Lelouch Lamperouge as Victor Creed, Takano Miyo as Col. William Stryker, Erika Furudo as John Wraith, Dlanor A. Knox as Fred Dukes, Rivalz Cardemonde as Chris Bradely, Suzaku Kururugi as Wade Wilson, and Battler Ushiromiya as Agent Zero._

_(Don't worry, there is someone as Gambit. Just wait a bit, you'll find out which character plays him~!)_

* * *

**I'm staying OOC for the ANIME characters, not the MOVIE characters! The anime characters just have the same powers as the movie characters, that's all I'm doing, but I'm trying to make it all work, it's very hard to explain, you know. I'm sure you'll get it if you read =3**

* * *

Prologue

She reached a guard who stood by a door. He moved for her as she approached the speaker.

In a clear and loud voice, she declared, "Furudo Erika."

There really was no need for her to follow these procedures, she could easily get into this whenever she wanted to.

The door swung open, and she began walking down the stairs that were suprisingly made out of stone.

Her objective here was to talk to two people, and those two people happened to be one of the most dangerous prisoners they keep in this place. She already talked to one of them, the oldest male, who was the most deadly, but for some reason the youngest female killed the most guards, so she was the one being kept farther underground.

The temperature dropped considerably as she descended.

"_One-hundred-fifty-three, one-hundred-fifty-four..."_

Furudo Erika, with her long blue hair in two high pigtails and blue eyes, reached the large metal door which was guarded by two men, who moved out of her way, just like the other one upstairs. The young girl was wearing a light pink dress, that seemed too old-fashioned, but the guards who stared said nothing.

"_One-hundred-fifty-five, one-hundred-fifty-six_..."

The dry voice that came from a teenager was muffled, but Furudo Erika pressed the correct code, and the door slid open with a hiss. The sight was rather cruel, but nessasary.

A female figure was slumped on her knees, her arms pulled out and suspended by her wrists by metal bars. Not chains that would let you struggle, just bars that stuck out of the wall and restraints that simply kept your wrists in place.

Long pale green hair toppled over the body, and on the floor close to her was a long string of tough leather. That was all that was in the metal room: the prisoner, and the piece of leather.

"_One-hundred-fifty-seven, one-hundred-fifty-eight_..."

Erika's footsteps in the room caused the dry voice to stop abruptly.

"...Stephen? I must've lost control of the time, I thought I already ate today..."

"I hope this place is feeding you well..." Erika murmured quite sarcastically.

The body stilled, and in the dark room, Erika saw the girl raise her head, and a mint green eye stared at her from between the bangs that parted in the middle.

"What do ya know..." The girl shook slightly with laughter, "...They decide to send a little girl instead. They better have showed you my allergy list."

She laughed again, for some reason thinking this was funny, then grimacing with pain, she shifted, managing to sit up straight on her knees and get the hair off her shoulders, but the bangs remained. The girl who was presumed to be 16 was very attractive, she had an impressive bust, her body was thin (maybe too thin) but her skin was pale, and there wasn't a single flaw with her body.

Except when you took a closer look at her knuckles.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The girl asked then, and Erika only smiled, moving in front of her and crouching down.

"I'm just curious why they would lock you up all the way down here...Mion."

Mion tilted her head, as the blue-haired child continued, "My name is Furudo Erika. I am a representitave of my boss. Would you mind talking?"

"Sure. But first." Mion gestured with her head to the piece of leather on the ground, "Can you get that?"

Erika reached over from her place and picked it up, "Well, is this yours?"

"Yeah. I use it to keep my hair up. Some guard decided to brutally beat me up today just because I laughed at him. And during the fiasco, my hair fell out...Put it back up for me?" Mion smiled.

Even when she claimed she was beat up, there was absolutely no sign of bruises, cuts or blood on her face.

Erika shrugged, "Fine by me, if you'll speak." She stood up, instanty vanished, and reappeared behind Mion and began gathering up all her hair.

"...Interesting." Was all Mion said.

"All I know is the only reason you're here is because you tried to defend your older brother." Erika spoke as if nothing happened.

Mion scoffed, "My brother is an idiot. He was in such a good mood while we were invading a nearby enemy camp he had to kill a higher ranking officer that just happened to be on our side."

Erika was having trouble trying to pull up her bangs, but Mion just muttered, "Leave it." And so the girl let go.

"...I heard about that. So then they all decided to just execute you two right on the spot. All 10 men shot you both with their machine guns."

She was finished, and she walked back around. Mion seemed much more comfortable with her hair now in a ponytail.

"Oh yes. They tied us to poles, if I remember correctly. 10 machine guns...wow, that's alot of bullets..."

"And you survived." Erika pointed out rhetorically, and she smirked, "To be honest, that's quite impossible for normal humans."

"...Yeah, we lived. I'm sure they were shocked we didn't die after being pelted for five minutes..." Mion chuckled slightly, "...It only tickled."

Erika's smirk stretched into a grin, but Mion stopped laughing and just stared, this time with so emotion.

"But I'm still curious! If your brother was the one who commited the crime, why are YOU all the way down here?"

Erika never flinched at the menacing glare that shot out from Mion's mint green eyes.

"You and I both know that answer. Because me and you are common in many many ways." Her voice dropped several degrees as she added, "...Erika-san."

The blue-haired child only titled her head, "Are you meaning over the fact we're both women?"

Mion's eyebrows twitched and she shrugged, "...I'm one of the few girls here. Much less a "fiesty" one, as I've overheard. I have been forced to cause more...casualties...than my brother has. But I've been a good girl for quite some time. I just don't think they trust me enough to move me."

Erika rocked back onto her rear and laughed out loud, Mion only stared neutrally.

"Alright, let's get to the point." Erika moved onto her hands and knees, not worrying about her pink and ivory dress and her rose-colored panty-hoes.

She leaned in close, "My boss has heard alot about you and your brother's special abilities. And she would very much like to invite you to our special little group:..."

For some reason, Erika moved to Mion's ear and whispered, "...Team X."

There was absolutely no reaction, which surprised Erika. Mion didn't shudder or flinch, or even blink for that matter.

"Team X, you say?" Mion scoffed, "So you want me and my brother to do all your dirty work for you in your "special little group"?"

Erika smiled, "...Its not that me and my fellow teammates need you both anyway." She stood up straight, "But my boss insists. She claims you both would be a valuable asset to more victory against our enemies. Besides..."

Her blue eyes darted around Mion's body, expecting her to sag a little from holding her wrists up for so long. But Mion didn't seem tired.

"...Me and my friends are perfectly capable of executing missions that the normal human couldn't do. If you're planning to refuse, does this mean the rumors were incorrect and you have no abilites?"

Erika whirled around then, as if showing off the fact she could stretch her limbs and the 16 year old couldn't. Mion could already tell, Erika was trying her best to tap some nerve string inside her. Was this child really that cruel?

"I'm much older and more durable than you think, Erika-san." Mion shifted, then got to her feet.

"Hm? It doesn't matter. Will you join? Or rot in this hell?" Erika's eyes were closed and she was humming to herself joyfully. She didn't have a care, only the girl's answer to the proposition.

The sound of ripping skin sliced through the air and reached Erika's perked ears, causing her eyes to snap open.

The girl's ragged breathing was half-laughing.

"...My God...has it really been long since I brought these out?"

Erika turned slowly around, and she watched the blood drip on the metal floor and vanish instantly. She looked up at the monster before her:

"I think I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, several feet up in a much more secure prison room, a young man that appeared to be 18 stood fully restrained to the wall with nothing but pure metal. His jet black hair covered the upper part of his face. The sense of energy from long below did not fail to reach him. Once again, Mion was accepting her true form again.

A smirk stretched across the man's handsome features and his violet eyes glowed with something that shows his excitement for finally being able to actually kill something soon.

* * *

**_Erm, so what do ya think? I know this is a very stupid plot, but still. :3 Review, please!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Lol, yes, thought I'd continue this. I think this is a guilty pleasure for me, I like this story~ :3_**

**_Yay, now for Battler and Suzaku, Dlanor and Rivalz, plus Takano *barfs* anyway..._**

**_Hope you like this one, if anyone's reading o_o_**

**_Fun Fact: Lelouch and Mion may be sorta immortal, but their not centuries years old like Logan and Victor are. Lelouch is 18 and Mion is 16. Battler is 19, Suzaku is 18, Erika's 15, Dlanor is 14, and Rivalz is 18, too. _**

* * *

"So where do you suppose Erika ran off to?" A young man with spiky red hair was rummaging through a refridgerator, collecting soda cans under one arm.

"She kept going on about how the boss chose her for some "special mission", or some other crap a while ago." Another young man with blue hair and brown eyes that looked replied, catching the soda that was thrown at him, as he continued playing pool with another man that was older.

The man appeared to be the same as as the man in the fridge, with brown wavy locks and sage greens. He wore a black t-shirt and khaki pants and played with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey, you want something?" The red-haired man called to another unknown person sitting in the corner of their hangout room with a large newspaper covering the face.

The person didn't reply, and the red-haired man sighed, "Alright then."

The door opened instantly and a woman in her late twenties emerged. The woman had pale blonde hair and droopy amber eyes, yet now they were fueled with some sort of determination and for some reason excitement.

"Boss!" The red-haired man said with surprise, "Hey...I heard you sent Erika off somewhere. Is she back yet?"

"Right here, Battler~!" A blue-haired middle schooler in a pink fluffy dress appeared out of thin air next to his shoulder, poking him playfully.

Battler jumped 10 feet high, "DAMN it, Erika! Why do you keep doing that?"

"Quiet!" The woman snapped, and Battler and Erika froze, standing up straight next to each other. Even though she just barked an order, the woman was still beaming.

"Eh?" The bluenette boy drinking his soda from the pool table looked over his shoulder, "Boss? You seem a little too happy today..."

The woman then smiled warmly at the bluenette, "That's right, Rivalz. I am very happy. You see, we have new members to our wonderful group, Team X."

Rivalz and the man he was playing with widened their eyes, then ran over to where they were, while Erika smiled proudly.

Even the one in the corner who was certaintly engrossed in the newspaper, lowered it and blinked in curiosity. She then stood up and joined the group of the others, making the number now five excluding their boss.

This was Team X, the supposedly elite group of people (or rather you could say kids) with superhuman powers and abilities. None of these people looked like they were more than they seemed.

There was Battler, the oldest, a tall and suave 19 year old with spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was always the pervy type, but he'd never go as far as to harm someone ("Only to feel and be happy is what I'm after!" is what he'd say), and besides, he was already used to the three females in the group. He was a fellow born very bright, but that was natural, not one of his powers.

Then there was Suzaku, handsome and very physically fit, with sage green eyes and brown wavy locks. He was sweet and gentle, but was rather hyper sometimes. A pair of long swords were constantly strapped to his back.

After was Rivalz, who was loud and boisterous. The lad usually gets bored easily, and likes to prank his teammates using his powers.

Already there's Furudo Erika, the girl with the ability to teleport. Extremely intelligent, but extremely cocky and selfish, she always tries to be the best under their boss, showing off, pulling off orders faster, trying to be greater than her "subordinates".

Finally, Dlanor removed her reading spectacles and blinked pure yellow eyes at their pale-haired boss, waiting for the new recruits. Only a young girl, really, the same age as Erika with silver hair in thick curls. She spoke very politely to everyone, even to her enemies. But Erika had the habit of calling her a "murder doll". Because she really did act like a doll. She never shows any emotion at any time. Only when she wants to, which is extremely random.

Their boss, Doctor Takano Miyo, changed her warm smile to that of a very sly one, as if she knew a dark secret.

She walked in the rec room farther and moved out of the way, holding her hand out, "These are your new teammates. Please treat them with as much respect and friendliness as you do for each other."

"Then they won't like Erika." Battler muttered, and Erika only snickered, but then he brought his eyes back to the doorway and widened them just a tad.

A man with hair black as a raven's feather walked in smoothly, wearing a black worn out trench coat with a black shirt and pants underneath. Suzaku cocked his head, Rivalz nodded in approval, and Erika almost drooled, even though this wasn't the first time seeing him.

The newcomer appeared to be Battler's age, they were of the same height, but the former was rather thin, whereas Battler seemed slightly built.

"Hi." The young man said, smiling, "My name's Lelouch." He looked friendly, everywhere except his violet eyes.

"Hey, nice to meet'cha, Lelouch!" Rivalz exclaimed, going over and grabbing the black-haired man's shoulder, "So you've been "specially selected", too, huh?"

Dlanor cocked her head, "May I ask the location of the second teammate, Dr. Takano?"

Takano looked behind her, and the others looked as well. Nobody was behind Lelouch or Rivalz in the doorway.

There was a clinked noise, and everyone whipped around to the fridge, which was opened and being raided by a female of around 16.

"Not fond of this brand of root beer." She muttered, pulling out a can, "At least it's not orange soda."

The girl gulped down her drink, then paused, turning to the others, "What?"

All eight except Takano, Lelouch and Erika stared at the second newcomer. She was of average height, a few inches taller than Erika and Dlanor. She had pale green hair pulled into a long and tight ponytail. There were green bangs over her face that parted in the middle.

She wore very worn out khaki pants that reached her knees, and a faded white-ish brown sleeveless t-shirt. Her hands were wrapped up in some brownish bandages with 3 inch long strands that hung from them, the right hand held the soda can while the other hung loosely on her side.

"That's Mion." Takano said in her usual sly voice, gesturing to the girl who calmly drank her beverage with no trouble, "She and Lelouch are brother and sister."

Battler's eyes widened and his mouth watered as he inched closer and closer to Mion, yet his eyes weren't on her beautiful face or mint green eyes.

They were on her breasts.

"S-S-So full...so wonderful~!" Battler held his hands out to Mion, flexing his fingers, "Compared to Erika's B's or Dlanor's A's, THESE by far have passed the sacred test!"

"Are you Battler?" Mion asked.

"Yeah..." Battler's hands were even closer to her chest, "That's me!" He didn't seem to pay attention to anything now.

"Almost there...almost there...!"

"Hiya, Mion!"

Battler was knocked back as Suzaku jumped in front of him and grabbed Mion's left bandaged hand, shaking so hard she spilled some of her root beer, "Nice to meet you! Another girl here, wow, this'll be interesting!"

"N-Nice to meet you, too..." Mion started slowly, letting go and moving over to Lelouch's side.

"I hope you all can become friends." Takano said to them all, smiling, "For now, our weapons have increased from five to seven! Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Lelouch agreed quietly, watching his sister stare awkwardly at all the mutants, somehow confused that they were excited.

"Well, since I met Mion and Lelouch first, I thought it would be great if I showed them around as the tour guide!" Erika ran in between and grabbed onto Mion and Lelouch's arms, puffing her chest out proudly.

"WHAT?" Rivalz fumed, running in front, "Let ME show them around! All YOU'D do is talk about yourself!"

Dr. Takano clapped her hands loudly, and both kids stopped immediately. Mion thought they all acted like trained dogs.

"Dlanor shall show Mion and Lelouch around. You two along with Battler and Suzaku shall clean up the root beer you caused our new friend to spill."

She pointed to the small droplets on the floor.

"O-Oh, sorry about that." Mion turned to Takano, who only smiled back.

"Don't worry about it, Mion. Why not you and Lelouch go along with Dlanor and make yourselves at home? I shall gather information on your first mission."

With a swoosh, Takano Miyo faced the doorway and briskly walked out, leaving them there.

Mion and Lelouch sighed.

"Remember to be polite, little sister." The black-haired man looked down at her, "Dr. Takano's influence is what allowed us freedom."

"I know that." Mion crossed her arms, "I'm just hoping you'll behave."

Lelouch smirked, purple eyes growing dark and they changed slightly, "What makes you think I'd misbehave?"

"Alot of reasons." The girl walked past her brother and up to Dlanor, "You're gonna show us around?"

"Correct." Dlanor replied, folding her reading glasses, "I shall be your guide for today. There is not much to observe through, but I hope it shall fit your needs. We do not live here often, we are sent around the world many times to take care of problems that normal humans cannot."

She walked along, standing erect and walking in a straight line, with Mion and Lelouch following.

Battler had gathered up some paper towel and was dabbing up the drops of root beer, "So what'do'ya think of those two?"

"Lelouch kinda creeps me out..." Rivalz replied, "...But his sister, Mion, she's pretty cool. I wonder what their powers are."

"Mion's is awesome." Erika said, popping around the kitchen several times spraying room perfume around, "I can't wait for you guys to see!"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Erika, you're not gonna tell us?"

Erika only grinned, "Sorry, Suzaku, but I'm not spoiling the fun. Why not you wait, hm?"

They finished the mess before Erika collapsed on the sofa with a grin on her face.

"Ah, isn't this fun? Now I can show off my amazing-ness to our new friends!"

Battler only rolled his eyes as he stood up, "I bet the..." He stopped and looked at Erika, who watched him maliciously, "...Never mind."

Erika smiled, and jumped off to watch Rivalz and Suzaku duke it out with the pool game they returned to.

"I bet the boss used blackmail to get them to join." Battler finished in his mind. There was no bad-mouthing about the boss in front of Erika. It wasn't Erika being entirely devoted, she was just so cruel she liked to immaturely tell on them to Dr. Takano, for laughs.

* * *

Dlanor's tour was over. The place they lived consisted of a bathroom and bedroom that all the females share, and the same for the boys. Then there was the rec room, which had a mini kitchen, a pool table, a tv, just a place for them to take a break.

Lelouch decided to leave, and Mion didn't stop him. Lelouch always went out on his own. He simply opened the door and left the hang-out room.

Mion walked over slowly to the pool table and watched Rivalz and Suzaku play. They just seemed like normal kids and young adults. Rivalz wore a dark orange shirt and khaki pants, Battler wore a very wrinkled dark red dress shirt and casual pants, like he was going to a party but decided to go and get drunk instead.

Erika and Dlanor looked the most unusual, Erika had that puffy pink and ivory dress with a rose hat thingy, Dlanor had a sleeveless blue turtleneck that was short enough to reveal her naval, but hanging from her neck was a white cravat, and finally, little gold buttons adorned her shirt and short blue pants.

They looked like they were having so much fun, Rivalz yelled at Suzaku for managing to get his last two pool balls into one corner, Erika bust a gut laughing at Rivalz failing, and Dlanor clapped slowly and quietly.

"Hey, Mion!"

Mion jerked a tad, blinking and looking at Battler, who was holding Rivalz and Suzaku's pool sticks.

"Wanna play?" He tossed her one, in which she caught quickly, "I'd like to see you lose."

"...Ditto." Mion replied, the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

"Let's see if you're better than Rivalz."

"That isn't hard." Erika murmured to Dlanor, and Rivalz exploded.

"I WASN'T THAT BAD! I COULD BEAT YOU ALL AT SOMETHING ELSE! JUST NOT POOL!" He pointed at Erika, when suddenly a crash above Mion's head went off.

Mion looked up to find the lightbulb above her exploded, she instantly flung her arm over her face as shards of glass cut into her skin.

"...Whoops." Rivalz murmured.

"Rivalz..." Suzaku growled quietly, going over to Mion quickly with a paper towel.

But Mion's arms already healed, the blood that was flowing had vanished and the glass fell from her skin and clanked on the floor.

Rivalz was already sweeping up the glass, "Erm...sorry about that, Mion. I kinda got carried away. It happens sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." Mion shook her bandaged hands at him, "It's fine."

"Oh, Rivalz, you clutz!" Erika warped to a box on the mini kitchen counter and picked up a light bulb, instantly warping back to where they were, holding it up to Battler, who was tall enough to reach up and replace the broken bulb.

Battler took it without speaking to the child with blue pigtails, but instead looked at Mion as he now struggled getting the broken bulb out, "Did the glass hurt you?"

"Not really." Suzaku pointed to Mion's arm, and Rivalz and Battler stared in amazement, "Wow, you're like Dlanor! She can get NUKED and not even get a single scratch! You just healed really quickly!"

Mion forced a smile, Dlanor walked to her side, and Mion said, "So...nothing can injure you?"

Dlanor's yellow eyes studied Mion's face, "That is correct. But I do not feel much pain. Bullets feel like little twigs against my body."

Mion went quiet, only shrugging.

"Why do you have those bandages?" Suzaku asked, looking at her hands, "You wield knives or something?"

Mion eyed the two twin swords strapped to Suzaku's back, "...They just hide stuff. But it makes me look cool."

Everyone blinked. Dlanor then spoke up,

"Are you weary, Miss Mion? I can escort you back to the girl's room where you can rest."

Mion shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine. I wanna fight with my new friend Battler."

She twirled the pool stick many times around her fingers, slamming the point onto the green pool table, "You in?"

Everyone immediately ducked from the spinning stick, and Battler jumped straight back up, "Oh yeah! Let's see how my new friend Mion can play this..."

Without taking their eyes off each other, the red-headed man and the green-haired girl collected all the pool balls and set them up, getting ready for something so epic even though it only appeared to be a mere game.

* * *

"Your brother must prefer to spend his time in isolation, does he not?" Dlanor asked as she combed her silver-white thick curls on the bed across from Mion's.

The girl's bedroom was larger in width than it was in length. Erika slept in one corner on one side, whilst Dlanor's bed was in a corner on the other. The empty bed in the corner next to Dlanor's was finally now being occupied.

"Huh?" Mion was laying on her back with her elbows up, "Uh, yeah. Lelouch and I are usually inseperable, but he and I like to be alone every once in a while." She brought her eyes back to the window where the stars shone.

Dlanor was quiet for a few seconds, then spoke once more, "You are staring at the night sky, like you have not seen it in a long time."

"...That part's true." Mion shrugged, then looked over at Erika, who was humming to herself and playing with a deck of cards.

Dlanor shut off their lamp, but her yellow eyes still seemed to glow in the darkness, "You were imprisoned? That is what Miss Erika says."

"Mm hm. I'd never would've taken this job if it didn't let me see the light of day." Mion paused, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Do not worry." The silver haired girl slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling, "You did not offend me. We all have had a rough past, even Miss Erika, Mr. Suzaku, and Mr. Rivalz...even though they always seem to be happy."

"You don't have to tell me twice. We're all different. Due to that, we can't be accepted in normal society. But hey, I've gotten used to it."

Erika suddenly warped to the foot of Mion's bed, "That's why me and Dlanor joined Team X, you know. Dr. Takano offered us a chance to make a change, to make ourselves useful, you know?"

The girl beamed, "And I-well, I guess the others too-have done a brilliant job of doing that! Many lives were saved because of us!"

"But just as many lives were stolen because of us as well." Dlanor murmured quietly.

The silver-haired young woman turned over, away from Erika and Mion, and grew still, as if already asleep.

"Oh, don't listen to that murder doll!" Erika waved her hand, then leaning in over Mion, said, "I'm sure you'll love it here! And Lelouch will, too!"

"Of course he will." Mion replied, growing serious, "...This is Lelouch's dream job, he was so giddy the way here."

She was being sarcastic, but yes, Lelouch was excited, he just never showed it. The siblings could easily tell each other's emotions without looking at each other. Their shared blood and mutant powers contributed to that. And Lelouch was happy for this new job. Not only does he not have to be locked up anymore, but he also gets the chance to actually murder someone.

When he takes a life, the black-haired man only does it with a smile on his face and a song in evil heart, hejust likes to kill, and he's nothing but a sadist.

Mion only kills when nessasary, and that's quite often. She hates seeing their blood, hates seeing their shocked expressions of pain...she just hates it.

But her other side...is just like Lelouch. And she also hates herself for it.

It sucked, not having control. Mion often dreamed about when she was younger, only 9, when her powers didn't awaken. It seemed so long ago...

Erika's blue eyes scanned Mion's face that was lost in thought, then she smiled, "Dlanor and Battler got used to it. So did Suzaku and Rivalz."

She poked Mion's shoulder, "And I'm sure you shall get used to it, too."

She giggled, disappeared, and reappeared on the bed way across the room.

The young woman with the bandaged hands only sighed irritably, turning over like Dlanor did, and stared at the sky from the window.

* * *

"Welcome..." Dr. Takano smiled slowly to everyone standing in a straight line.

Erika stood at the very left, up straight and proud, making sure her blue hair was nice. Next to her was Dlanor, then it went Suzaku, Rivalz and Battler. Finally Lelouch and Mion were on the very right.

Takano Miyo walked around them all, slowly, like a collector admiring her collection. Mion thought of her to be the weirdest woman she's ever met. Lelouch was neutral, but Erika stared at Takano with a large welling respect, whilst Dlanor looked as if her mind was elsewhere. The other men stood like regular soldiers.

"As you can tell, we have two new members of Team X. I'm glad, I figured we would need two more for this mission..."

She went over to the wall and pushed a button on a remote she suddenly had in her hand. The side of the wall suddenly moved away like a secret passage and revealed a wide TV/Computer screen.

"There is a town deep in the jungles of Nigeria, located here." She pointed at a part of the map of Africa that had appeared, "It had been filled with Nigerian military forces for no apparant reason. That reason had just been deducted."

She titled her head, her pale blonde strands elegantly gliding over her shoulders and her droopy amber eyes blinked, "They are mining for a mineral known as adamantium, which may have come from a meteorite that had crashed around the area."

"Adamantium? Never heard of it." Battler spoke up, now crossing his arms.

"I know you haven't, Battler-kun." Takano smirked, "But I need it. And the CIA would like to examine it themselves a bit, as well. That is our mission."

"Overcome the military forces and steal the adamantium?" Erika held her fists to her chin in excitement, "Sounds fun!"

"Well, yeah, I guess new minerals are good for your science studies, boss." Rivalz laughed, shrugging and scratching the back of his head.

Suzaku and Dlanor said nothing.

"This will be very interesting..." Lelouch murmured almost seductively, and that made Mion cringe.

Unfortunately Takano had noticed this, "Mion? Something wrong?"

Mion forced a blush to not appear on her cheeks. She stared Takano hard in the face and replied, "Nothing. Continue, Doctor."

Takano smiled, "Thank you..." She turned back to the map, "..It may not be as easy as I expected to infiltrate. Their numbers are high, and there have been rumors of an electric fence surrounding the base. They keep close watch 24/7, but..."

Looking over her shoulder, she said in a low voice, "I'm 100% positive us eight can get in."

Mion stared at the map from where she stood. A town in the jungles of Nigeria? Military forces?

"Is there an idea of how many there are?" She asked, and everyone looked at her, so now she was suddenly making sure the bandages on her left hand were tight enough, "It may be difficult to subdue them-"

"Oh, we don't "subdue" as you say, Mion-chan..." Takano's smile grew wider, "...There's no need to take prisoners or anything else...We just exterminate."

Mion grit her teeth, as the blonde added, "I suggest you watch over what you say next, Mion-chan...that prison cell won't be empty much longer if you keep this up."

Bandaged fists clenched, green eyes narrowed with absolute fury. Suddenly Mion was shaking like no other, her breathing grew very heavy.

Lelouch grabbed her right shoulder and squeezed hard, reminding her of her place and the girl managed to calm down. She looked up at Takano.

"Tell me when we leave." And she turned and stormed out of the room.

Erika gasped, "Dr. Takano! No one has ever left without your permission before! Should I bring her back..?"

"No, Erika." Takano only seemed amused, "I believe Mion-chan just needs time to adjust to her surroundings. She must get used to being able to wander in the open, no?"

Erika giggled and Lelouch barely hid his smile. Battler and Suzaku looked at each other, and Dlanor closed her eyes.

* * *

"Leave...me...alone." Mion breathed each word with ill-contained anger as she stood on the roof of the Team X small building.

"Oh, my poor little sister is in a bad mood..." Lelouch went over to her side, hands in his pockets, "You're really abusing Dr. Takano's generosity, you know that?"

"Shut up!" Mion snapped, mint eyes practically glowing with intensity, "I don't care about what Dr. Takano did for us! I actually don't even mind going back to prison if it means I won't have to kill someone!"

"Look at this..." Lelouch commented slyly, his expression growing darker, "...You're now much different than you were when we were young. You're several times more stubborn now."

The wind picked up, blowing Mion and Lelouch's bangs across their face as they now silently watched the moon together. They looked much different, but yes, they were related. They shared the same father, but not their mother. The two were both the spitting images of their mothers, actually, but only their mothers. They half-shared many things, but appearances they did not.

"I like being stubborn." Mion said after a while, "Girls nowadays are so dependant on others. They always act like they need a boy in their life 24/7. They're so weird."

"You don't have to worry about that, little sister. You already have a man in your life, don't you?"

Lelouch smirked as Mion raked her fingers through her bangs in frustration.

"I don't have to deal with you, "big brother". I'll play along with this little game, alright? Now leave me alone."

"With pleasure." The black-haired man responded with a smile, turning away and disappearing in an instant.

Mion mumbled an insult under her breath, before sitting cross-legged and unbandaging her hands, giving her scarred skin a little air.

* * *

**_Thinking about it, Mion and Lelouch's personality seem to be switched sometimes. I don't mean for it to happen, but it kinda does? XD_**

**_Review? :D_**


	3. Chapter 2

Not particularly sure this is the story everyone wanted to be updated, but I'm in an X-Men mood, so yeah. _Criminal Maiden  
_I might work on later, it really depends. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, though! And thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Mion, its okay. Its over. Calm down."_

_The tiny figure shook against the young boy's arms. She was wracked with choked horrified sobs, clinging against the other who's lavender eyes watched her quietly._

_"I-I can't take this." She was whispering, "I want to go home."_

_"As long as we're together, you are home." The 11 year old replied grimly, rubbing her head, trying to smooth back long matted green hair. The tiny 9 year old panted as she tried to pull herself together._

_"There now." He said as she pulled back wiping her eyes, "Is your hair bugging you?"_

_The little girl gave a shrug, and the boy yanked off the leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist. He then moved behind her and gathered her hair up into a high ponytail, unable to gather in the bangs so he let them go._

_"Then lets keep it up so it won't distract you. Keep it on so people will know its mine and that I'll always be around to protect you. Just as long as you don't leave me. Okay, Mion?"_

_She nodded, looking up at her older brother with shining eyes. Lelouch smiled and held his hand out, and she grabbed it. And the two children ran farther into the words together._

* * *

The plane soared through the night sky, and it rumbled every once in a while, causing Mion and the others to bounce up and down. Everyone was dressed accordingly, they all had dark green sleeveless shirts and khaki pants (although Erika insisted on keeping her rose ribbon hat on and Dlanor wore the same blue hat, only it was green.)

Mion actually had no clue over what everyone's abilities were. She only knew Erika and Dlanor's, she had ideas for Suzaku and Rivalz, but she couldn't think of it for Battler...

Besides Erika, nobody really knew what she or Lelouch could do, either. So they were literally introducing their talents in this raid tonight.

Takano emerged from the cockpit, wearing the same outfit as her subordinates, "Everyone ready? We'll be getting there soon."

Suzaku was sitting across from Mion, and he smiled at her uncomfortable expression, "Don't worry, Mion, it won't be so bad. You won't get hurt, I'll be sure to protect you!"

He grinned as Mion coldly replied, "And what makes you think I'm that vulnerable?"

"I don't. Just trying to make you feel better. You seem nervous."

"Not over the mission...this plane ride. It bounces too much."

"You'll get used to it, trust me!" Suzaku grabbed the two swords hanging next to him and laid them on his lap, "Ever played with sharp things before?"

Mion took one from Suzaku and examined it, running her finger on the blade. When she pulled it back, a drop of blood oozed down, only to be sucked back in thanks to her healing abilities. "No, not really."

Erika instantly warped between them, "We're going to land soon, fasten your seatbelts!" She was then back at her seat buckling up.

Everyone else was doing the same, as Suzaku asked once again, "Well? We need to prepare, so you shouldn't go about hiding it any longer."

Mion watched the others. Battler was strapping several guns to his person, Dlanor was putting on some fingerless green gloves, Erika had already placed several knives in her belt, Rivalz didn't move, he already seemed to be done, as well as Lelouch.

Suzaku couldn't strap his long swords on his back so he left them on his lap. He watched Mion intently. Everyone else noticed this and began to do the same. What could Mion and her brother possibly do?

Mion looked among the eager faces and her brother's smirking one as she released an irritated sigh and held up her bandaged hands, palms facing inward.

Then she moved them together and held them to her mouth, where she pulled the two strands with her teeth, immediately releasing the hold, and the brown bandages unraveled almost instantly, falling and forming a pile on her lap.

Suzaku's green eyes widened. Rivalz leaned forward in awe. Battler blinked several times to check his vision. Dlanor's face was exactly the same. Erika only huffed and looked the other direction, whilst Lelouch was yet again still smiling.

Mion's hands were ultimately scarred, as if the skin continually kept being ripped and patched up again. The skin was a splotchy reddish-purple-black color, and there were hole-like things on her knuckles. Her hands were ruined, like she had some disease that was eating the cells under her skin or something...

"Those...?" Suzaku started.

A glint sparked in Mion's mint green eyes as she said nothing. What was there to say? She didn't feel like showing them what this meant, so they'd just have to see themselves.

Everything began to shake and rumble, and Mion lowered her scarred hands to grab onto something to stop her bouncing. While everyody else manage to finally tear their eyes away and look at Lelouch.

Lelouch only smiled at their anxious glances, reaching up to scratch his hair, pulling his hand back to reveal his nails had grown into claws and were as sharp as knives.

* * *

"Interesting..." Takano murmured as they hid behind the dense foilage, inspecting their target, "I think my spies exaggerated a bit when they said it was hard..."

Mion stared at Takano then back at the base. Security seemed very tight over there. The walls were about 15 feet high with window-like openings for where tanks were right on the other side of. Guards patroled the inside and outside with machine guns. In the walls was a building about 5 stories high, and even that looked like it was filled with people. What was worse was that there were literally static lightning zipping through wires at the top of the walls. They had sparked almost everything with electricity.

"Unless we don't want to be over-run, I suggest getting to the top of the building first, boss." Battler said, squinting his blue eyes, "Their leader will probably order a surrender if we do..."

"Wonderful idea, Battler-kun." Takano smiled almost lovingly at Battler, as if he was a student who got an answer right and she was the teacher, "As a reward, you can take care of the ones on the top of the walls."

Battler seemed to protest, but the blonde-haired woman instantly faced the others, "I trust everyone will do their best, right?"

The team members that consisted of two young girls, a young woman and four young men all nodded.

"Dlanor, you go and handle the tanks."

Dlanor adjusted her fingerless gloves, yellow eyes passive.

"Erika, seek and destroy."

Erika pulled out two daggers from her belt and grinned.

"Lelouch, get to the top and try to shut down the electric walls and open the gate. Rivalz, if Lelouch can't get in, I want you to at least make an opening in the electricity for him to slip through. I know you have had some difficulty with this but I'm sure you have practiced enough. Suzaku, be around if there are any problems."

Rivalz and Lelouch looked at each other in silent agreement, then both nodded at Takano. Suzaku clenched his fists in what seemed to be anxiety.

"Finally..." Takano turned slowly to Mion, "You're job is to keep everyone safe. Not all of us are invincible, so some of us won't even know if a gun really will do what it was meant to, or when someone sneaks up with a knife. We all protect each other, but you must get rid of any extra guards who may still cause harm."

_"Get rid..._" Mion quoted in her mind, "_I guess it's the same as "subdue"...nobody will care, as long as they're not in the way._"

She nodded.

"Ready?" Takano pulled out a gun, "I'll tell you when to go. Until then, after you, Battler-kun..."

Battler rolled his shoulders, then simply, without a care, strolled out into the open. He walked casually in front of the wall gate, and when the guards noticed him did he blink and look at them as if suddenly finding out they were there.

Several spotlights were shone on him whilst several people pointed their guns at him and shouted in a different language. They all didn't notice the two guns strapped in an X-form on Battler's back.

Battler held a hand to his ear, then shrugged, mockingly indicating he couldn't understand them.

"Oh, don't fool around, Battler!" Erika mumbled from behind Mion, "Let's do this already!"

It was as if on cue. Battler's hands flew to his back and he yanked out the guns, running forward and shooting. He did this so fast he had taken the men by surprise, and now some already dropped dead as Battler literally kept going.

He ran out of bullets, dropping the empty bullet cartridge from the guns, he flipped the weapons in the air, while at the same time pulling out new bullets. The guns landed on them and everything clicked back together with perfect precision and speed.

Men retreated to the back and some began to prepare the tanks, as Dlanor then ran out quickly in the open, and Mion stared in shock as bullets twanged off of her body without leaving a mark. Like she was made of metal.

The silver-haired girl paused directly in front of the long gun of one of the tanks. The men on the other side of the electrical wall widened their eyes as Dlanor simply clenched her fists, then shoved one of them into the gun-hole.

The whole tank exploded after that.

At the same time Lelouch, Rivalz and Suzaku ran out, Takano then pulled out two guns of her own, "Mion-chan, Erika-chan. Let's go."

The elder woman, younger woman, and girl both went out at once. They were already releasing men out of the walls, maybe they thought close combat would kill them.

One was already running towards Takano with knives. He was this close to stabbing her when-

Three sharp objects jutted themselves into the man's stomach. He widened his eyes and looked down at the green-haired girl gritting her teeth, weapons deeper into his body.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to him as she yanked them out, and the man fell dead.

Takano nodded in approval at this, and Mion ran for another one aiming a gun at Erika.

From her knuckles on each hand were bone-like claws protruding from the skin. That was what had been causing her scars. And not even her healing can fix them. And they're constantly in action under her skin that it discolors her hands.

Erika warped away just in time and was on a killing spree, she sliced every jugular she could warp to, grinning fiercely as she did it.

Mion knocked one out, tossing him 10 feet away, then cursing in disbelief when Erika warped there and finished the job. She giggled and then continued her massacre.

Lelouch and Rivalz had reached the wall. Rivalz then stopped and closed his eyes while Lelouch ruthlessly killed every single man that got too close.

"Got it." Rivalz muttered under his breath, opening his eyes and looking up as a hole grew itself out of the flashing electricity. Suzaku nodded to Lelouch, then quickly dropped to one knee.

Lelouch jumped from Suzaku's back and flew 10 feet in the air, clawed hands grabbing the edge of the wall where the hole was, instantly pulling himself in when Rivalz breathed deeply, the hole going back into place.

The black-haired man from up top then smiled at Dlanor who had once again destroyed another tank. The girl simply then climbed through the wall hole where the gun pointed out of and was on the other side.

With a few jumps Dlanor was from the ground then to the top of the wall next to Lelouch.

"Controls are over there, Mr. Lelouch." She said, pointing to one corner of the electrified wall, "We both cannot be killed with guns, however you will still be slowed down. So follow behind quickly. But be careful; I am rather short."

A grin stretched onto Lelouch's face as he nodded, then Dlanor ran ahead of him. The enemies over where the controls were began shooting almost endlessly. But the bullets were simply bouncing off of her, and Lelouch was close behind, actually running on all fours like an animal to avoid getting shot.

Dlanor did not comment on this though. Lelouch seemed to have transformed into a completely different person. His violet eyes now had slits, a few veins popped on his neck, those claws grew out...like a second mind had taken over.

The girl's yellow eyes slid down to the battle on the grounds as they ran. Mion was running around with longer claws pertruding out of her knuckles, elbowing men in the face and high-kicking them in the air. She didn't look like she was insane like her brother, more like she was trying not to become insane.

They reached the control, Dlanor pulling out her gun from her holster that she didn't need until now and shot the three men by the controls.

"I do not know which one." She murmured to Lelouch, as they both stared at the buttons, "Should we guess?"

Lelouch stood up straight, only to duck as a bullet whizzed over his head, knocked into Dlanor's cheek, then clanked onto the floor. Dlanor only flinched.

"I don't care, just pick one!" Lelouch said irritably, picking up a machine gun from one of the dead and moving it over the railing, beginning to shoot like a pro.

"I do not read Nigerian." Dlanor moved her finger carelessely over buttons, "But maybe this large green one shall do."

She was right, the gate door began to automatically open.

"Come on, let's go!" Takano ran in the direction, Mion, Erika, Suzaku and Rivalz following behind.

Well, Erika warped herself to Takano's side instantly, making the other three really annoyed.

"Is she always like this?" Mion asked as she ducked and spun her leg, tripping over two guys at once.

"Oh yeah." Rivalz replied, using his electric telepathy to make a man holding a taser backfire on him.

"All the time." Suzaku for some reason didn't bring his swords out, he just punched people, "But we get used to it."

They all reached the inside of the building, Dlanor and Lelouch close behind. Takano slowed down and started walking casually, like she was going to a work meeting or something.

Men had scattered from the inside first floor, and Takano sighed as she looked between the stairs and the elevator. Then she shrugged and went to the elevator.

"Erika, cut it out!" Battler grabbed a hold of Erika's shirt in his fist, stopping her from moving, "Stop hanging back, you have to come with us."

"Oh.." Erika pouted at all the frightened men on the floor and by the walls. She had wanted to kill them slowly...

They all gathered in the elevator. Mion backed into the corner on the upper left, facing away from the others and leaning her forehead against the wall.

"You okay?"

She looked to find Suzaku had been shoved away from Erika and closer to her in the confined space, "I'm gonna be needed in a few minutes, but I was wondering if you're doing alright for your first job."

"I'm fine." She replied, putting her forehead back, "Just enjoying this moment of peace."

Suddenly there was a jolt in the elevator, and Mion fell onto Suzaku, who caught her in time. He adjusted her back to the corner with a gentle smile.

"I can tell it's getting to you already..." He was whispering this very quietly near her ear, obviously he didn't want anybody else to hear, "Same for me. It sucks, you know?"

"Finally somebody with common sense." Mion sighed, "How are they going to need you?"

"By now it's pretty obvious most of the more advanced soldiers will be waiting for us with guns. I'm sure you and Lelouch can handle it, to Dlanor it's nothing, but Erika, Rivalz, Battler and Takano are still pretty vulnerable. So I've gotta go and eliminate most of them."

"I see." Mion glanced at Lelouch, who was watching them closely from the other side of the elevator.

"Your brother seems to be very curious at what we're talking about..." Suzaku muttered.

"Oh yes." She replied, "Very curious, indeed."

Suzaku said nothing, just leaned back and turned away. Pleasant and quaint elevator music played from the speakers on the ceiling. Battler shuffled his feet, Erika checked her nails, and Dlanor just stood.

There was a shake, and suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights flickered off. Takano rolled her amber eyes.

"They must've figured out we were coming up this way." She looked at Rivalz, "If you would, please?"

Rivalz nodded, "Sure, boss."

The blue-haired man then closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He flinched a little bit, but when he breathed once more, the lights came back on and the elevator began to move upwards again.

"Great job, Rivalz." Takano smiled, "You seem to have practiced."

Rivalz blushed a little, "I-It was nothing, boss."

Erika laughed, "These fools know shutting off the elevator is only delaying the inevitable, you know!"

"Suzaku-kun." Takano turned to the brunette, "We're almost there. Are you ready?"

Suzaku gave a reassuring smile to Mion, then scooted past the two youngest girls and stood next to Takano, "Yes, Doctor."

"Wonderful." Takano then moved behind Suzaku, and everyone backed into the wall, giving Suzaku more room.

Suzaku pulled out his two long swords, holding them at his sides, his green eyes focused on the metal door. Mion could see everyone's expressions from the reflections. Takano had that usual smile of hers, Rivalz was looking around awkwardly, Battler kept his head up, his blue eyes on the ceiling, Erika had some creepy grin on her face, Dlanor had a dull expression, and Lelouch was just doing that smirk she hated.

Finally the elevator stopped, and a dinging noise rang out, showing they had reached the top.

Then when the doors opened, chaos rang out.

Everything was bright and shiny and Mion shielded her eyes with her arm, realizing no bullets were hitting her. When she lowered her arm, she then knew why.

Suzaku was like a helicopter, he quickly entered the top floor, sword spinning around like rotors, deflecting every single bullet coming their way. Dlanor walked behind him, bullets clanging off her skin like paperclips, and Erika began warping behind men with guns and stabbing them.

Mion stared in shock as Battler whipped out his guns and shot at everything that moved. And Erika and Lelouch were now running around together and giving each other turns to kill each enemy, laughing as they did so.

She just stood there, by the elevator doors, eyes wide. A bullet was shot into her shoulder and she winced, as her skin pushed the crushed bullet out and it clanged on the floor.

Takano smiled as she approached the leader of the Nigerians. His eyes were wide and he stood there shaking.

She pointed the gun to his chest, "...Surrender, please?"

* * *

Mion leaned back on the trunk of a tree, sitting on a branch that was 6 feet off the ground, her eyes closed. The rest of Team X including her brother had gathered all the surrendering soldiers and all the people of the nearby village into one area, and she was wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"Mion."

She opened her eyes and looked to see Battler and Rivalz standing there, blinking.

"Hey." She said, beginning to wrap bandages around her knuckles again, "Is everything done? Can we take the adamantium now?"

Rivalz nodded, "Yeah. But the boss needs you. She needs all of us."

"Hm." She jumped off the branch and landed in front of them. She struggled some more with tying the bandage on her left hand, but she was too unfocused to get it right.

"Here, let me." Battler reached over and finished the job quickly, then moved to her right hand, "How often do you wear these?"

"Whenever I can." Mion replied, "I can't stand having others including me looking at 'em all the time."

Rivalz kinda leaned forward to get a better look as Battler finished tying the bandages, "...Why do you have them...?"

"Because." She held her hands up, "My claws are constantly in action under my skin. I keep using them, too, which results in it being damaged. Take a closer look at Lelouch, and you'll see his fingernails look screwed up as well."

She then laughed humourlessly, "Scratch that, don't try to take a closer look at my brother. He'll rip you to shreds."

As they began to walk over Battler asked, "So...are you and Lelouch close..?"

"Not during our childhood. I barely spoke to him until I was about 9 and discovered my powers. When we realized we were related, we stayed together, and haven't parted for 7 years."

Rivalz opened his mouth, but Mion continued, "And why I don't leave him is because we're the same, the only ones we have are each other."

The two older men glanced at each other, then Battler smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, "And you have us too, right? Now that you're here, we can be your friends, y'know?"

Mion saw Rivalz nodding in agreement, and she blinked in bewilderment. She had never experienced this kind of affection from someone other than her brother, she didn't even think for some time that others would actually want to put their arms around her.

But she wasn't upset, she was secretly happy that these guys felt this way. She tiredly leaned into Battler as they walked.

"Yeah..." She murmured, "I..guess so."

* * *

The prisoners were gathered together. Most of the people there were just the miners doing a regular day job. They didn't know this was going to happen. They consisted mostly of men, but women and children were there too, on their knees with their hands on the back of their heads. Battler and Rivalz separated from Mion and went over to their own locations. Rivalz picked up a machine gun and held it steady, while Battler spun one of his weapons on one finger.

Mion could barely wonder what was going to happen next.

Takano was standing in front of a black man who was on her knees before her. Mion looked and could clearly see a grey-ish black rock in her hands, and she was holding it out for the man to see.

"This isn't the only mining site, is there?" Takano asked, devoid of any sweetness she had before. Her voice was cold and her eyes were unforgiving, "There's barely enough adamantium to fuel all of your superior's satisfaction. So tell me...where are the other mine sites? Nearby? Or far?"

The man before her started babbling in Nigerian. Takano looked expectedly at Erika, who had her arms crossed.

Erika was listening to the man's words, before translating to the blonde woman, "He says there are a few here and there. But the exact coordinates are to remain classified until further notice."

A bubbly laugh was let out of Takano, and Mion switched her eyes over to Lelouch. Lelouch was watching all the prisoners with a hungry smile, his sharpened fingernails twitching along with his hands. Mion watched him, and when they met eye contact she very subtly shook her head. Lelouch's smile widened, and she shook her head again. He better not cause a fiasco during this.

"Classified?" Takano asked, clearly amused, and the man flinched, "So you don't know? Or you won't tell us?"

The man didn't respond, and Takano sighed, "How dull."

In one swift movement a gun was out of Takano's hostler and a bullet was shot out into the chest of one of the very few women that were nearby. Everyone started screaming in anguish and fear as the woman fell to the dirt ground dead. Rivalz told everyone to be quiet as he pointed his machine gun at them.

Mion's eyes were wide as they could me, watching the scene in horror. She saw Lelouch was watching her, violet eyes flashing with that same glint she could recognize every single time.

"Well, thats one." Takano said as the man watched, completely terrified, "Still not talking? Well then."

She looked at Lelouch and Erika, "Kill them all until he talks."

"No!" Mion cried out, and everything went to chaos. Erika began jumping back and forth and starting to slit throats and the people were screaming again.

One person started fighting back and Battler pulled out one of his guns and began shooting. Mion found herself darting over to him and tackling him to the ground. Her elbows scraped and she lifted her head to see that Lelouch had a young boy in a head lock with his left arm, and his claws were long and sharp in the torch light.

"Lelouch!" She screamed, forgetting about the shocked Battler as she jumped to her feet, running over as quick as her feet could carry.

Before Lelouch was able to make the final blow both her hands grabbed onto his right wrist, stopping him both.

"Enough!" She growled. At this point everything had stopped. Lelouch was staring at her as she panted and glanced around. Battler was sitting up off the floor, and one of Suzaku's hands was on the hilt of one of his swords. His stance was dangerous but his face was almost scared. Dlanor watched them, hands slowly clenching into fists, as her golden eyes darted back and forth between everybody.

"Put. Him. Down." She was fed up with this, her grip on her brother's wrist tightened, and finally Lelouch glowered as he dropped the boy to the ground and watched him roll away.

Lelouch quickly swifted to he was now gripping Mion's own wrist, squeezing hard as he stared at her.

"What are you doing." His voice was low and husky, leaning in close. Mion didn't attempt to pull her arm away, as she glanced at everyone, "This is what we're supposed to do, little sister."

"No, I.." Mion let out a breath, closing her eyes and opening them, "I can't, Lelouch...enough is enough."

"This is the only place we have, Mion." He said back to her, almost growling, "We can't spend our lives running. This is who we are."

There was a stretch of silence as Mion bowed her head. Lelouch waited.

Finally she looked up, "Bullshit."

Lelouch's eyes widened as she continued, "I'm done." She wrenched her wrist out of his hand, the bruises that were formed there already fading away, "Are you coming?"

He didn't respond, as Mion then turned away and started to walk. She didn't know where she would go, but she just had to get away from here. It wasn't like she couldn't survive the jungle, anyway...

"Mion!"

Her brother's voice made her stop. She turned around and looked. Suzaku stood there, eyes wide, and he kept mouthing the words "please don't go" over and over. Battler and Rivalz had pity on their faces, as if they knew what she wanted to do and understood she had to go through with it. Dlanor remained the same, she just watched, and Erika had an upmost haughty expression, just looking annoyed that her murdering spree was interrupted.

"You can't just leave like this." Lelouch said, slight tremors going through his body in slight rage. It looked like he was trying to stop from tackling her to the ground. Mion pitied him. He only thought of himself, he didn't like to be ignored.

"Watch me." Was her response. Her hand flew to her ponytail, ripping away the piece that held her hair up. As the green tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, she threw the long string of leather to the ground, so Lelouch can plainly see. Lelouch's eyes were wide as he stared at it, and everyone was confused. Because to them it was just a piece of leather. To Lelouch its what he gave her, all those years ago, when she was crying and confused.

_"Then lets keep it up so it won't distract you. Keep it on so people will know its mine and that I'll always be around to protect you. Just as long as you don't leave me. Okay, Mion?"_

Mion then turned, heading for the darkness of the jungle again.

"Mion!" Lelouch said even louder, but he was ignored, "MION!"

Everyone watched with pained looks on their faces, as the teenage girl stormed off, abandoning his brother and her new friends behind. Suzaku glanced at everyone before he suddenly followed. Lelouch was too busy suddenly giving out an anguished roar and breaking the neck of the young boy he had just let go for his sister.

* * *

"Mion! Mion, wait!" Suzaku caught up with her, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

She looked at him, "Suzaku, I am not coming back. Just drop it."

"But..." Suzaku's face was desperate, "Your brother-"

"Lelouch only cares for sorrow and blood. I've been with him for 7 years, I know this." Mion stared in the direction where she just came from, "Suzaku, don't worry about me. We just met, and you shouldn't care this much."

"But I do care." Suzaku said, grabbing both of her shoulders.

Mion shrugged, "Come with me, then."

"...what?"

"Yeah, come with me!" Mion nodded, giving a tiny smile, "I know you're not one of them. You hate killing just as much as I do. They won't even know you're gone until we're far away. C'mon, Suzaku...!"

Her smile faded when Suzaku made in a whisper, "I...I can't, Mion..."

Mion nodded, "Then I guess its goodbye. Let me go and I'll be on my way."

Suzaku grit his teeth, and Mion raised an eyebrow, "Suzaku. Seriously. Tell Battler, Rivalz and Dlanor that I'm sorry. Maybe we'll meet again."

She found herself pulled into a hug, "I hope so, Mion."

This was alien to her. Being embraced by someone other than her brother. When she was younger Lelouch was always there to hold onto her and tell her things would be all right. The older they got the more Mion pushed him away, trying to silently show that she didn't need any hugs. But this one, from a friend, felt comforting. She would've sank into it if she could. Instead she stayed stiff and waited until he was done.

Suzaku pulled back, and then in another surprising twist, gave her a kiss on her temple, "Be careful out there. I know you're impossible to kill but-you're just a girl. Remember that."

Mion backed away from him, nodding, "I will."

And with that she quickly turned and ran. As fast as she could. Away from Battler and Rivalz, who offered their friendship, away from Lelouch, who watched her all these years, away from Suzaku...who hugged her.

Away from Takano, who released her from prison.

She was free, on her own.

Despite all these sacrifices, she was going to be happy.

* * *

Stayed tuned for a new chapter. I hope it doesn't take as long as it did like last time ^^

Review please! I love hearing what people think about it.


End file.
